The Tapestry
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: SOLANGELO-MY-LIFE. If you want to kill me for that,please do. I can't help but love that pairing SO FREAKING MUCH. PS do not read if you are severely allergic to sad moments. Includes character death.
1. The first cut

Five years.

His tapestry got the third cut.

He remembers how,with tears streaming down his face,he whips out his sword. He howls with anguish before swinging it. It slices cleanly through the black tapestry,leaving a long cut from the middle to the bottom. Two similar cuts lay side by side next to the new one.

His sobs slow down,but he cries as though his tears were of blood. He slowly drops to his knees,his proud sword lay limp by his side.

 _'Funny,"_ He wonders," _H_ _ow a person who can make you happy is the person who can cause you the most damage.'_

With stifled down sobs,his eyes see the black tapestry before him. Small cuts here and there;three huge ones ran in the left most,centre and the rightmost sides of the tapestry. He was barely crossing his teenage years without dying everyday.

Not just physically,but _emotionally._

Maria Di Angelo. Bianca Di Angelo.

Two people who left him emotionally scarred for life,two people who went to their so called father and husband.

He stares at the third,blankly,as if he were waiting for someone,or something.

"Will." He utters. Just his name.

* * *

He was there to witness his death. He could've done something. Atleast...exchange the last few words.

He saw Will collapsing into the snow.

He was the first to notice.

He ran to the Son of Apollo's aid,only to notice he was cold. Freezing cold.

A few days later the Apollo Cabin declared he had passed away. Everyone grieved over his death,even the Ares Cabin shed a few tears. No one hated Will. No one could hate Will Solace for more than a few seconds.

Those gentle blue eyes could calm down anyone,and even his own father descended from the heavens and blessed his son in his death.

Apollo turned over at Nico at that moment,and apologised,though no one knew why.

But it made perfect sense to Nico.

"STOP IT!"He had yelled,but Apollo didn't stop. "PLEASE!"

Nico let go of a gutteral scream as he clutched tufts of his hair in agony. He dropped to his knees,hugging himself,letting silent tears fall.

The God watched silently,as did many of the shocked and confused camp members.

* * *

In the present...

* * *

"Father, _please._ " Nico begged."You know I haven't asked you for this even for...B-Bianca."

"It is...It is not wise to do so,my son. I do not want to take advantage of the fact that I am the God of Death and you,a child of Death." Hades said gently. "I can entertain multiple notions why you want to see this boy."

"And I can entertain multiple notions why Persephone doesn't love you that much," Nico's eyes glistened darkly,inviting his father to his anger. Dangerous,yes,but Will Solace was worth it.

Hades,to Nico's surprise,laughed.

"Your attempts,my boy,are in vain."He laughed amiably. "Clever enough to trick any God into his anger,but not me."

"Father,I need to see him. No matter what. Test me. Put me into Tartarus again. Make me fight Gaia on my own. Or anything you simply wish me to do,I will do anything to get to see him,probably get him back."

"Suppose I grant you one chance of bringing a person back alive." Hades's eyes danced with cruel amusement."And you have options."

"Save your talk,father. I presume they are Bianca,Mother and Will Solace?"

Hades shifted.

"Definitely not your mother,my boy! Zeus would have my head if I did so. Let's say: Bianca and Will Solace."

"Father," Nico's lip twitched into a small smile."Bianca chose rebirth. I suppose you cannot bring her back to her old state when she is living?"

"Ah,"Hades tutted."I can,actually. Bianca returned to Elysium a month ago. She died in an accident. A very noble life she led,I say."

* * *

...What the F*** did I just write...


	2. And she's back

He felt anger,to all those turned him away. There was no way he would show partiality between Will and Bianca;both he held close and dear. He turned away from the Underworld in anger.

He spoke to his friends-they agreed to him on one thing. He could not select Will or Bianca. But they did say one thing his father had told him- _'Some deaths should not prevented.'_

They sent him on his way.

He tried reasoning with Gods,risking their wrath,but none spoke for his side. Everyone refused to help or stayed out of the way. He even tried speaking to his two most trusted people he called _Reyna_ and _Hazel_. Both seemed to understand his pain and tried listening to him at first,but soon he ended up with the same result. They spoke that the task he was doing was futile. That the journey he took was pathless. They tried to convince him that Will was going somewhere he deserved,the Elysium.

They knew Nico was sensitive when it came to emotions.

They knew about Nico when it came to close friends and family.

But they didn't know one reason why he,Nico Di Angelo,refused to let go of the Apollo Camper's death.

They took it that Nico missed Will Solace,his doctor,his best friend. They didn't know. But he couldn't blame them for that,could he?

Not now,anyway.

No one knew. No one could aid him now. Jason sometimes suspected Nico's feelings to the Apollo camper,but Nico had waved it off. He was not revealing more of himself anymore. Not anymore. Never to anyone. He was done with this horrible world.

If there was a way he could have _one_ last chance,one last talk...He would give anything to get that. He yearned for the smiles Will had given him,the smiles he would pretend to be irritated at;but secretly loved staring at.

He yearned for the blue eyes that could light up anyone's day. He yearned for the gentle caress that Will would give when he was upset. He missed the occasional staring contests,hands bumping,shoulders brushing and comments that would earn slight blushes. He missed his heart racing at the sight of the boy,and the nervousness that controlled him whenever they held a casual conversation.

Casual conversations that would involve them bickering about silly topics. Will would irritate him to no ends by giving nicknames,and Nico would retort back by trash talking him or death glaring. Ah,the good days. Nico never thought he would lose Will to something he could control.

Death.

Something he,the Son of Hades had rightful control and command on,and yet couldn't.

Death was always his _forte_ ,his supporter in battles. Death was his home,his healer. But not as much as Will,and what he once had in the palm of his hand was quickly whisked away. Will was gone. Death suddenly didn't seem like very reliable.

Death was all about sucking out the life,so pessimistic.

Healing was all about giving life,so optimistic.

As Nico sucked out the life out of himself,and threatened to do so to all those who tried to get near him,Will had walked into the trap and healed him. He had created an equilibrium.

* * *

Tasha:*crawls on stage panting,her dress torn,glasses cracked and grime all over*

 _Jessica:Well,well,well. Look who's here from her Calculus cla-_

Tasha:The difference between Differential Calculus and Integral Calculus is that Differential Calculus(Rate of Change)-

 _Jessica:THIS AIN'T NO CLASS! KEEP YO NERDINESS AT SCHOOL!_

Tasha: While Integral Calculus is Accumulation-

 _*Nico waltz inside screen*_

Tasha: And the Fundamental Theorem of Calculus- NICO! MY WITTLE NICO!

Nico:Ummm...hi?

Will:No. Tasha. You. Apologize. Now.

Tasha:Eh?

Readers:*holds torches and pitch forks with angry pac man faces outside my window*

Tasha:*squeak* wh _AT?!_

 _jessica:what she means to say is she's sorry._

Tasha:YEAH! I'M LIKE, _TOTALLY_ SORRY!

Percy:You don't have a clue whats going on here,do you?

Tasha:...

Tasha:...Maybe.

Percy:...

Percy:*tears up* Sis.

Annabeth:*eye rolls* Seaweed brains.

Tasha:WHO?!

Tasha:WHERE IS THE KANGAROO BRAIN?

Tasha:PERCABETH!

Percy and Annabeth:

Cat:

Obama:

Tasha:LOOK,SQUIRREL!*jumps over hedge*

Annabeth:Okay

Annbeth:Y'all have two seconds to cough up

Annabeth:who fed her too much SODA?!

*Everyone points at Jessica*

 _Jessica: *points at Dakota*_

Annabeth:I don't...I can't even..*sighs* Okay,Ya readers. Review. And pray to the Gods I don't break Jessica's head.


End file.
